robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat P
Heat P of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the sixteenth and last heat which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat P was originally broadcast on March 31, 2000 on BBC Two. The episode managed to attract 5.32 million viewers, an increase of 480,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked first in the top thirty highest rated BBC Two broadcasts during 27 March-2 April. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Rattus Rattus vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. S.M.I.D.S.Y. edged away at the start, while Rattus Rattus immediately went on the attack, sliding beneath and past S.M.I.D.S.Y. before reversing its grinder into the Cyberspace machine. S.M.I.D.S.Y. sat still, only opening its jaws as Rattus Rattus attacked again, but Rattus Rattus' attack resulted in it driving over an arena spike and being tossed up and down. During this, S.M.I.D.S.Y. had started to move. As Rattus Rattus tried to regather some composure from its incident involving the arena spike, S.M.I.D.S.Y. edged towards them; Rattus Rattus turned, however, and edged S.M.I.D.S.Y. towards Dead Metal. S.M.I.D.S.Y. got away from danger, as Rattus Rattus flew over and past them. Rattus Rattus crashed into S.M.I.D.S.Y. twice in quick succession, while S.M.I.D.S.Y. continued to weakly drive in Dead Metal's direction, and Rattus Rattus shunted it onto an arena spike. Both robots then spun around, before S.M.I.D.S.Y. slowly positioned itself back onto the arena spike, which bounced it three times, with Rattus Rattus then shoving it aside and getting bounced itself. Dead Metal seized S.M.I.D.S.Y., but its claws were too high to grasp it. Rattus Rattus came in to knock the escaping S.M.I.D.S.Y. back in towards the CPZ, but its bodyshell bumped into Dead Metal's claw and was knocked askew. Rattus Rattus slammed into reverse and escaped, but backed onto the flame pit, before Shunt came in and lifted Rattus Rattus up with its scoop, keeping it over the flame pit, causing it to smoke. Meanwhile, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was in a tussle with Sir Killalot, before zipping across the arena floor and into Dead Metal's claws. Rattus Rattus nudged into S.M.I.D.S.Y., keeping it in Dead Metal's grip, which then sliced into it. Dead Metal then wandered out of his CPZ and towards the pit, while still cutting into S.M.I.D.S.Y. before the House Robot stopped temporarily, and then pushed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the pit, beaching himself over the edge in the process. In the post-battle interview, the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team noted that they would not have been able to fight if it weren't for their opposition lending them spare parts and tools. Winner: Rattus Rattus Twn Trwn vs Trident The two machines crossed the arena tentatively, and Trident slammed its axe home on the huge body of Twn Trwn. Trident then pulled its axe free, and fibreglass crumbled away, with Twn Trwn coming to a halt. Trident nudged its foe twice, but with no resistance. Trident then moved over to the other side of its opponent and continued to nudge Twn Trwn, but out of respect for the effort put into the machine, did not attack with the axe. Sergeant Bash showed similar restraint, and Matilda and Shunt inflicted damage, but did not destroy the machine. Eventually, cease was called and Twn Trwn was eliminated. Winner: Trident Scarab vs Victor 2 Victor 2 charged at Scarab, but its left wheel clipped Scarab's jaws; Scarab kept its pincers around Victor 2's left wheel, although not doing damage. Scarab then backed away, and Victor 2 grazed Scarab with a reverse of its own. Scarab harassed Victor 2, whose flail tore off its own protective mesh. Victor 2 backed off and lined up an attack from a different angle, while Scarab continued its attack. Both robots swapped positions, spinning each other around, before Victor 2 managed to push Scarab onto the arena spikes, which lifted and stabbed at the undersides of Scarab. Evidently, the damage was terminal, because cease was called immediately. Winner: Victor 2 Psychokiller vs Dreadnaut Dreadnaut got underneath, and rammed Psychokiller with its lifting spikes, before turning away and spinning. Psychokiller temporarily stopped moving but then drove at Dreadnaut, clipping it with its side. The two robots then danced around each other, before Psychokiller drove off into the distance and into the arena wall. Dreadnaut nearly went into the arena wall on the opposite side of the arena and drove close to the pit, with the two robots then meeting once more near the centre of the arena. Both robots glanced each other, before Dreadnaut rammed Psychokiller - whose axe was now in an upright position - over the flame pit. Psychokiller accelerated, driving over the flame pit again, before fleeing the flames and running straight into Sir Killalot, who effortlessly sliced the axe of Psychokiller in half. Dreadnaut carved a welt in Psychokiller with its fork while on the turn, with Psychokiller resorted to using its wedge, the only offensive move it had left, but Dreadnaut drove off the wedge before it could be flipped. Dreadnaut then shunted it into the same flame pit as earlier, allowing Shunt to slam its axe onto the body shell of Psychokiller. Shunt pushed Psychokiller aside, and Dreadnaut rammed it into Dead Metal. Here, it was tossed by the spike, toppled by Sir Killalot and continuously axed by Shunt. Winner: Dreadnaut Round 2 Dreadnaut vs Rattus Rattus Dreadnaut came across the arena to meet Rattus Rattus, who had not moved since activate was sounded. Dreadnaut placed its forks underneath Rattus Rattus, before backing away and then clipping Rattus Rattus with a drive. Dreadnaut held back for a short period and lifted its forks into the air, as Rattus Rattus continued to show little signs of life. Dreadnaut then nudged Rattus Rattus against the arena wall. The House Robots then came out to play with the immobile Rattus Rattus, with Matilda ramming it, sending it across the arena floor. Shunt, Sgt. Bash, Dead Metal and Matilda all attacked, and cease was called. Winner: Dreadnaut Trident vs Victor 2 The battle started with the two robots clashing near the arena floor flipper. Trident struck Victor 2's top twice in quick succession, before Victor 2 moved away and the spun around. Trident then met Victor 2 head on, stopping the flail of its opponent and attacking twice more, with Victor 2 straying into Sgt. Bash's CPZ shortly after. Victor 2 was then pressured by Sgt. Bash and Trident, before getting away, but as Trident continued to press Victor 2, its flail stopped. Trident used this to hit Victor 2 with the axe again, before Victor 2 managed to revive its flail. Trident brought its axe down, and kept it there, halting the flail once more. It was brought back to life briefly but conked out for good shortly afterwards. The weaponless Victor 2 spun around and dropped one of its wheels into the pit, teetering on the edge. Trident leaped at the advantage and pushed Victor 2 in. Winner: Trident Heat Final Dreadnaut vs Trident Dreadnaut made its way towards Trident with its lifting forks raised. Trident swiftly positioned itself behind Dreadnaut and slammed its axe down on the domed machine twice. Dreadnaut pulled away and attempted to position its spikes to face Trident, dodging two axe blows in the process. Both robots kept their distance, before Trident attacked the forks, which appeared to be frozen. Dreadnaut edged slowly away, and Trident attack the forks once more, causing dents. Dreadnaut sat motionless as Trident dropped its axe down again, before Dreadnaut moved sluggishly across the arena, into the side wall. Trident pinned it to the side wall, before Dead Metal slammed into Dreadnaut and pushed it away. Dreadnaut was announced immobile by the judges, and the House Robots came out of their CPZs. However, the House Robots all attacked Trident. Dead Metal carved welts into Trident's rear, whilst Shunt slammed his axe home and caused an immense dent in Trident's top. During Trident's plight, Dreadnaut sat completely undamaged, but it was ruled out of the competition. Heat Winner: Trident Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat P, it was the final Pinball Warrior run, featuring Mortis. Score: 60 points Trivia *S.M.I.D.S.Y. (in its debut season) lost in Round 1 of the main competition for the only time in history, whereas Dreadnaut (spelt Dreadnaught in this heat) made it to the Heat Final stage for the only time. *This heat contained four debuting teams which would never return to Robot Wars after Series 3, including Heat Winner Trident. Another one of these robots was Scarab, the first robot to wield a horizontal crusher. *In the opening titles recap, the clips from Heats M and N were switched round. *The clip of Craig Charles saying "let's charge back into the wars" was a shortened version of it used from Heat L, presumably as the Pinball had finished in this heat. *This was the penultimate episode not to feature a heat finalist from a previous series in the line-up. The last episode would be Heat H of Series 7. Category:The Third Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner